Blog użytkownika:Piotrek1113/Tłumaczenia nazw chińskich roślin, zombie oraz Brain Busterów
Ostatnio na czacie uzgodniliśmy, że podobnie jak angielska wiki, będziemy tłumaczyć nazwy chińskich postaci. Tworzę tą stronę po to, żeby podczas edycji, jak w ciekawostkach trafi się chińska roślina/zombie, to żeby w hiperlinku dać jej polskie tłumaczenie. Będzie to później przydatne, kiedy będę tworzył strony na ich temat. Rośliny: White Radish - (白萝卜; pinyin: bái luóbo) - Biała rzodkiew Fire Gourd - (火葫芦; pinyin: huǒhúlu) - Ognista tykwa Heavenly Peach - (仙桃; pinyin: xiān táo) - Boska brzoskwinia Bamboo Shoot - (竹笋; pinyin: zhúsǔn) - Pęd bambusa Oak Archer - (橡木弓手; pinyin: xiàngmù gōngshǒu) - Dębowy łucznik Freeze Mushroom - (寒冰菇; pinyin: hán bīng gū) - Grzyb mrozu Flame Mushroom - (烈焰菇; pinyin: lièyàn gū) - Grzyb ognia Coffee Bean - Coffee Bean Plantern - Plantern Acid Lemon - (强酸柠檬; pinyin: qiángsuān níngméng) - Kwasowa cytryna Small Lotus - (莲小蓬; pinyin: lián xiǎo péng) - Mały lotos Rafflesia - (大王花; pinyin: dàwáng huā) - Raflezja Whirlwind Acorn - (旋风橡果; pinyin: xuànfēng xiàng guǒ) - Wichrowy żołądź Small Chestnut Team - (板栗小队; pinyin: bǎnlì xiǎoduì) - Kasztanowa brygada Loquat/Vortex Loquat - (旋涡枇杷; pinyin: xuánwō pípá) - Wirowy nieśplik Asparagus/Asparagus Fighter - (芦笋战机; pinyin: lúsǔn zhànjī) - Szparagowy myśliwiec Saucer - (飞碟瓜; pinyin: fēidié guā) - Spodek Horse Bean - (蚕豆突击队; pinyin: cándòu tújí duì) - Oddział bobów Ground Cherry - (灯笼草; pinyin: dēnglóng cǎo) - Miechunka Athurium/Ionization Anthurium - (电离红掌; pinyin: diànlí hóng zhǎng) - Jonizujący anturium Pineapple/Rotating Pineapple - (旋转菠萝; pinyin: xuánzhuǎn bōluó) - Ananas obrotowy Jackfruit - (菠萝蜜; pinyin: bōluómì) - Dżakfrut DJ Morning Glory - (喇叭花; pinyin: lǎbāhuā) - DJ powój Carrot Missile Truck - (胡萝卜导弹车; pinyin: húluóbo dǎodànchē) - Wyrzutnia marchwi Dandelion - Dandelion Vigorous Broccoli - (大力花菜; pinyin: dàlì huācài) - Żywiołowy brokuł Pomegranate Machine Gun - (机枪石榴; pinyin: jīqiāng shíliú) - Granat maszynowy Lord Bamboo - (竹员外; pinyin: zhú yuánwài) - Lord bambus Bamboo Brother - (竹小弟; pinyin: zhú xiǎo di) - Bambusowy brat Rose Swordsman - (玫瑰剑客; pinyin: méiguī jiànkè) - Różany szermierz Magic Mushroom - (魔术菇; pinyin: móshù gū) - Magiczny grzyb Mischief Radish - (捣蛋萝卜; pinyin: dǎodàn luóbo) - Psotna rzodkiew Pumpkin Witch - (南瓜巫师; pinyin: nánguā wūshī) - Dyniowa wiedźma Sunflower Singer - (向日葵歌手; pinyin: xiàngrìkuí gēshǒu) - Śpiewny słonecznik Snow Cotton - (棉小雪; pinyin: mián xiǎoxuě) - Śnieżna bawełna Agave - (龙舌兰; pinyin: lóng shé lán) - Agawa Kiwifruit - (猕猴桃; pinyin: míhóutáo) - Kiwi Pretty Little Plum - (梅小美; pinyin: méi xiǎo měi) - Mała miss morela Pitaya - (火龙果; pinyin: huǒlóng guǒ) - Pitaja Angel Starfruit - (天使星星果; pinyin: tiānshǐ xīngxīng guǒ) - Anielska Starfruit Gatling Pea - Gatling Pea Match Flower Boxer - (火柴花拳手; pinyin: huǒchái huā quánshǒu) - Bokserska banksja Firebloom Queen - (火焰花女王; pinyin: huǒyàn huā nǚwáng) - Królowa ognisty kwiat Cattail - Cattail Primal Raflessia (原始大王花; pinyin: yuánshǐ dàwáng huā) - Pierwotna Raflezja Dragon Roar Grass (龙吼草; pinyin: lóng hǒu cǎo) - Rycząca Smocza Trawa Cowardly Thorns (胆小荆棘; pinyin: dǎn xiǎo jīngjí) - Bojaźliwe Ciernie Sugarcane Master (蔗师父; pinyin: zhe shīfu) - Trzcinowy Mistrz Cob Cannon - Cob Cannon Rzadkość roślin: Common - Pospolita Uncommon - Niepospolita Rare - Rzadka Super-rare -Super-rzadka Legendary - Legendarna Zombie: Kongfu Zombie - Kongfu Zombie (+warianty, czyli Conehead/Buckethead/Flag) Torch Kongfu Zombie - (功夫火把僵尸; pinyin: gōngfū huǒbǎ jiāngshī) - Kongfu Zombie z pochodnią Hammer Zombie - (锤子僵尸; pinyin: chuízi jiāngshī) - Zombie z młotem Drinking Zombie - (喝酒僵尸; pinyin: hējiǔ jiāngshī) - Pijący Zombie Qigong Zombie - (功夫气功僵尸; pinyin: gōngfū qìgōng jiāngshī) - Zombie Qigong Blew Zombie - (自爆僵尸; pinyin zìbào jiāngshī) - Wybuchowy Zombie Gong Zombie - (铜锣僵尸; pinyin: tóngluó jiāngshī) - Zombie z gongiem Monk Zombie - Zombie Mnich (+warianty, czyli Pachołkogłowy/Wiadrogłowy/z flagą) Torch Monk Zombie (火把武僧僵尸; pinyin: huǒbǎ wǔsēng jiāngshī) - Zombie Mnich z pochodnią Swordsman Zombie (大刀武僧僵尸; pinyin: dàdāo wǔsēng jiāngshī) - Zombie Szermierz Nunchaku Zombie (双截棍僵尸; pinyin: shuāngjiégùn jiāngshī) - Zombie z nunchaku Tiger Imp - Tygrysi Imp Drinking Monk Zombie (喝酒武僧僵尸; pinyin: hējiǔ wǔsēng jiāngshĪ) - Pijący Zombie Mnich Imp Monk (武僧小鬼僵尸; pinyin: Wǔ sēng xiǎoguǐ jiāngshī) - Imp Mnich (Nie mylić go z Imp Monk Zombie z Dark Ages) Han Bronze - (大汉铜人; pinyin: Dàhàn tóng rén) - Brązowy Han Knight Bronze - (侠客铜人; pinyin: Xiákè tóng rén) - Brązowy Rycerz Qigong Bronze - (气功铜人; pinyin: Qìgōng tóng rén) - Brązowy Qigong Gunpowder Devil - (火药魔头; pinyin: huǒyào mótóu) - Prochowy Diabeł Knife-Wielding Swordsman - (持刀大侠; pinyin: chídāo dàxiá) - Władający Ostrzem Szermierz Rogue Zombie - (盗贼僵尸; pinyin: dàozéi jiāngshī) - Zombie Łotr Archmage Zombie - (大法师僵尸; pinyin: dà fǎshī jiāngshī) - Zombie Arcymag Cavalry Zombie - (骑兵僵尸; pinyin: qíbīng jiāngshī) - Zombie Kawaleria Shell Zombie - (贝壳僵尸; pinyin: bèiké jiāngshī) - Muszlowy Zombie Walrus Zombie - (海象僵尸; pinyin: hǎixiàng jiāngshī) - Zombie Mors Ski Zombie - (滑雪僵尸; pinyin: huáxuě jiāngshī) - Zombie Narciarz Chief Ice Wind Zombie - (冰风酋长僵尸; pinyin: bīng fēng qiúzhǎng jiāngshī) - Zombie Szaman Lodowego Wiatru Pilot Zombie - Zombie Pilot (+warianty: Pachołkogłowy/Wiadrogłowy/z flagą) Flying Imp Zombie - Latający Imp Zombie Fighter - (战斗机僵尸; pinyin: zhàndòujī jiāngshī) - Zombie Myśliwiec Double-Cabin Aircraft Zombie - (双舱飞机僵尸; pinyin: shuāng cāng fēijī jiāngshī) - Zombie Samolot z Podwójną Kabiną Lightning Gun Zombie - (闪电枪僵尸; pinyin: shǎndiàn qiāng jiāngshī) - Zombie z Pistoletem Świetlnym Missile Zombie - (飞弹僵尸; pinyin: fēidàn jiāngshī) - Rakietowy Zombie Transport Boat - (运兵艇突袭; pinyin: yùn bīng tǐng túxí) - Samolot Transportowy Arbiter-X - (仲裁者-X型; pinyin: zhòngcái zhě-X xíng) - Arbiter X Flying Gargantuar (飞行巨人僵尸; pinyin: fēixíng jùrén jiāngshī) - Latający Gargantuar Lost Doctor Zombie - (失落医生僵尸; pinyin: shīluò yīshēng jiāngshīis) - Zaginiony Zombie Doktor Lost Guide Zombie (失落向导僵尸; pinyin: shīluò xiàngdǎo jiāngshī) - Zaginiony Zombie Przewodnik Bass Zombie - Basowy Zombie Lion Dancer Zombie - Zombie Lwi Tancerz God of Wealth - Bóg Obfitości Zombie Commander - Zombie Dowódca Ingot Thief Zombie - Zombie Złodziej Sztabek Balloon Imp Child - Balonowy Imp-Dzieciak Toy Car Imp Child - Wózkowy Imp-Dzieciak Toy Gun Imp Child - Imp-Dzieciak z Pistolecikiem Lollipop Zombie Child - Zombie-Dzieciak z Lizakiem Światy: Kongfu World (功夫世界; pinyin: gōngfū shìjiè) - Kongfu World (Nazwa ta pojawia się w najnowszej (i zarazem głównej) aktualizacji PvZ2C, gdzie tam ta nazwa widnieje) Sky City (天空之城; pinyin: tiānkōng zhī chéng) - Sky City (Patrz wyżej) Brain Bustery: Powder Keg - (炸药桶支线挑战; pinyin: Zhàyào tǒng zhīxiàn tiǎozhàn; accurate translation: Powder Keg's Line Challenge) - Beczki Prochu (dokładne tłumaczenie: Liniowe Wyzwanie Beczki Prochu) Bronze Matrix - (铜人阵; pinyin: Tóng rén zhèn) - Matryca z Brązu All by Oneself - (单枪匹马; pinyin: dānqiāngpǐmǎ) - Samopas Zomboss Test Lab - (疯狂博士; pinyin: Fēngkuáng bóshì; translation: Crazy Doctor) - Zomboss Test Lab (dokładnie: Szalony Doktor) (Nazwa ta jest tak jakby oficjalna, ponieważ ten Brain Buster miał się pojawić w Far Future przed główną aktualizacją (1.7). Jednak ten tryb został porzucony i przejęty przez Chińczyków.) Fright Theater - (剧院惊魂; pinyin: jùyuàn jīnghún) - Straszny Teatr Eye for an Eye - (以牙还牙; pinyin: yǐyáháiyá) - Oko za Oko Oak Archery - (橡树射箭; pinyin: xiàngshù shèjiàn) - Dębowe Łucznictwo Gluttonous Hungry Guacodile - (贪食 "饿" 梨; pinyin: tān shí"è" lí) - Żarłoczny Guacodile Plant Maze - (植物迷阵; pinyin: Zhíwù mí zhèn) - Roślinny Labirynt Dodo Adventure - (渡渡鸟历险记; pinyin: dù dù niǎo lìxiǎn jì) - Przygoda Ptaka Dodo It's Raining Seeds - (天降奇兵; pinyin: tiān jiàng qíbīng; translation: Soldiers From the Sky) - It's Raining Seeds (dokładnie: Żołnierze z nieba) One Gun Guard - (一炮当关; pinyin: Yī pào dāng guān) - Jednodziałowa Straż Air Raid - (壮植凌云; pinyin: Zhuàng zhí língyún; translation: Top Plant) - Air Raid (dokładnie: Top Roślina - nazwa jest nawiązaniem do filmu "Top Gun") (Pozostawiłem tą nazwę, bo jest to reinkarnacja Air Ride z wersji Plants vs. Zombies na Nintendo DS) Across the Lawn - (围追堵截; pinyin: Wéizhuīdǔjié) - Poprzez Trawnik Co sądzicie o moich tłumaczeniach? Macie jakieś wątpliwości? Dajcie znać w komentarzach! Jestem otwarty na wasze propozycje :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach